Tick tock goes the clock
by allycat96
Summary: my first story set after 4x10 Hayley kidnaps Caroline, Bonnie, Elijah, Rebecca and damon and hids them all in different places while toturing them, everyone has one hour to save them all or they will die mainly kol/bonnie and klaus/caroline but some Damon/elena and others later xx :) please read and review rate T just in case
1. Chapter 1

**so this is my first ever sory please tell me what you think and if i should continue its mainly kol/bonnie and klaus/caroline but their is some elena/damon and other but that is later xx**

As, kol stormed into the dining room in the Mikelsons mansion he knew that this was not going to end well

from the scene unfolding before him. Stefan was sitting in one of the chairs at the table looking very

distressed and fidgety playing with his ring while nodding every now and again while an emotional Elena

next to him looked like she was about to bursting into tears as she tried to keep up a conversation with him

about how sorry she was for everything she had put him through, the guilt must have finally got to her

after what she told him last week when Becker had trapped them at school, thought Kol. Opposite Stefan

was Professor Shane he was staring down at his shoes not daring to look up, Shane must be very afraid and

very out of his comfort zone with so many vampires around thought Kol laughing to himself.

Kol's eyes shifted to the left of Shane to see someone standing to still for anyone normal, it had to be

Jeremy, he was continually scanning the room while twisting a wooden stake in his hand he appeared like

he was ready to start fighting at the slightest movement, obviously not trusting anyone anymore as he was

now a hunter, leaning against one of the walls facing away from the room was Tyler who was looking out

the window anyone normal would think he was probably the most calm out of all of them, but kol could

hear him silently crying and looking out the window was just a cover up. Sitting at the end of the table with

his hand in fist on the table was Klaus who was staring daggers into everyone's eyes, breathing very heavy

like he had just run a marathon and looked like he was somehow planning how to rip everyone's heart out

in under 3 second in the most painful way possible, but then who could blame him he had just been

betrayed again, and had to kill all his hybrids.

Last but not least as the head of the table was a girl he had never seen before singing her legs like a child

while smiling viciously at everyone, obviously entertained by everyone's reactions, Kol guessed that she

was Hayley. "kol I presume, about time" Hayley's voice had woken him up from his throughs and now

everyone stared at him. He quickly brought a seat over to sit next to Klaus. And everyone looked at Hayley

"right well now that your all here your probably wondering why I asked you all to come" Hayley said the

words so innocently anyone would think that she was an angel and nothing bad was going to happen,

unfortunately her eyes told a different story.

"You see" she continued "I have Rebecca, Bonnie, Caroline, Elijah and who was the last one, Oh yes

Damon her eyes flicked to Elena with an evil smirk while saying his name. "and unfortunately for you guys

their not all in the same place, oh and I almost forgot their being tortured" she had laughed the last part

but was quickly gasping for air as Klaus had had finally had enough, he had grabbed her by the throat and

pinned her against the wall in 1 second flat, "how dare you threaten us wolf girl I should have killed you

weeks ago after what you have done to me" his voice strained and deep. Hayley was gasping for air and

was on the verge of death when Stefan had seized Klaus hand and pulled him away. "KLAUS NO, NOT

AGAIN, STOP " he shouted. "Again?" said kol a little louder then he meant to, Elena turned to him and said

with easy " The minute Hayley walked in this room Klaus tried to kill her it took some convincing but we

stopped him.

"if you kill her we will never found out where they are" Kol heard Stefan say over Elena's words . Hayley

suddenly slid down the wall catching her breath and laughing everyone in the room was now standing and

looking down on her. Elena spoke up again "Hayley why are you doing this" Hayley shrugged " if you're

going to go down go down fighting that's what I say." "they whole group looked perplex. "Alright" she said

"I will tell you, give you some hints as to where you can find your loved ones" Hayley said as she straighten

herself up and picked herself off the floor. "well Damon is about 40minutes north she said directing her

words to Stefan and Elena, while Elijah is the same distance south, she paused glancing at kol. Hayley's

grin grow the more she spoke, bonnie is near a lake in mystic falls watching Jeremy and shane, while

Rebecca is trapped in a house somewhere she said staring at klaus, and last but not least Caroline, Hayley

walked straight to Tyler and whispered in his ear buy still loud enough so every vampire could hear her,

"she is in a church, or was it the school, but then again she could be in a hospital" Hayley then turned to

face them all "Tick tock guys you better hurry, because in an hour they will all be dead oh and this is the

only bit of advice I'm giving you I suggest Klaus either gets Damon, Caroline or bonnie as they are in the most

dangerous out of all of them. And with that last comment Klaus finally snapped he gabbed Hayley by the

hair and dragged the screaming girl into the next room where the rest of the group herd her scream like

never before. Kol swore he has never heard someone scream so loud in his life, he didn't knows what

Klaus did but he didn't want to know and from the looks from the rest of the group neither did they. Klaus

returned within less than a minute.

"right Klaus said his voice still deep and daunting while entering the dining room once more. "how are we

doing this" they all just started at him to shocked from what had just happen. "who's saving who" he said

while slamming his fist down on the table. That seems to have work they all woke from their own thoughts

and Elena was the first to speak, "I'll save Damon" she said proving that her sire bond was still well in tack

"so will I" said Stefan finally looking at Elena for the first time today. She looked taken back but still

managed a smile.

Stefan looked to Klaus "he's my brother" "fine" Klaus said sounding bored with the teen drama "then Kol

you get bonnie. "What" his brother spat at him suddenly snapping his head towards him "the bennet witch"

he looked almost disgusted. "Yes" Klaus said "because you heard Hayley, Damon Caroline and Bonnie are in

the greatest danger, and your ordinal so you're stronger and faster than Tyler, Jeremy, or Shane. So you

will be resecuring her" " I'll go with you" Klaus glanced across to see where the voice came from, "alright

but don't blame me if you die Shane" Klaus almost smiled but given the events her thought not, "so that

means, I will go after Caroline, Jeremy go and get Elijah, and Tyler you can get Rebecca got it good." Tyler

and Jeremy both shouted at once against this "I'm going to save my girlfriend" Tyler spoke full of rage "if

anyone is saving bonnie it's me" Jeremy had now crush snap the stake in hand "Klaus smirked and stared

daggers into Tyler's "you're lucky your still alive after the stunt you pulled mate, so I suggest you do

exactly as I say. His voice growing louder with every word, "that goes for you too hunter boy, Klaus now

directed his words to Jeremy as well, "do as I say and bring my siblings home safe or I tear your body up

limb from limb". Klaus lingered on the last word and it had the effect he wanted. The two boys just nodded,

Good said Klaus his voice finally returning back to normal we all meet back here in an hour Ok? All of them

agreed and then rushed out of the house each one in their own thoughts about the rescue mission ahead.

**so guys please tell me what you think and if i should continue i'm not sure yet**


	2. jeremy and kol

**each chapter will be different characters view, hope you like it, please let me know what you think :)**

**diaclaim sadly i did not own any aspect of Tvd but the plot is mine xx **

Jeremy story

Jeremy huffed and puffed as he speed away in his car from the mansion. He wanted to be the one to save

Bonnie; she was the only thing keeping from going all Conner 2.0 on all of these vampire asses. Yet here he

was, doing as he was told saving an original vampire. Jeremy slammed his foot on the brakes OMG would

he even be able to save the poor guy, out of all the originals Elijah was absolutely the most moral. He loved

Elena and would not hurt her, but this was different this would no harm her in any way plus if he killed an

original many more vampires would die. He had a chance to kill an original and Elijah didn't turn anyone he

knew. Jeremy's smiled wickedly to himself he was going to kill the original and it didn't matter who got in

his way and with that in mind he swiftly drove off south ready to rip the originals heart out.

Kols story

Kol had the worst job out of everyone he thought, not only was he saving a witch, not just any witch a

Bennett witch, but he was stuck babysitting a human. He and Shane and were walking along the mystic

falls lake it was the third one they had been to and not one glimpse of anything supernatural. Arr well he

might as well have some fun. "So tell me mate how long have you and Bonnie been in love, or is it a

triangle thing with the Gilbert boy." That had done it Shane had tripped over a branch and was now cursing

at the ground. Kol smirked to himself "I really don't know what you're talking about I was just helping

bonnie with her magic, nothing more." "Helping her with her magic" kol repeated in a Mocking tone " is that

what you kids are calling it now" "look kol" Shane starting to get annoyed with the egotistic original "I get

you don't care if we make it to save bonnie or not but I do, she is a wonderful girl, so can we stop the

comments and concentrate on looking for" his words were cut short by kol hand over his mouth. " Shh can

you smell that" he said quietly while dropping his hand from the man's face "what do you smell" "kol

snapped his head to face the river "blood. I smell blood." And with that in mind both men started to run

along the river until they saw a perfect circle of blood in the middle of the river. "what?" Shane asked as he

jumped down trying to get into the water but he stopped in his tracks like there was glass in front of him.

"what are you waiting for go get her." Kol yelled at him. "I can't it's like there is a force field in front of me I

can't get to her. Kol jumped down and pushed Shane out of the way, and with one hand out he journeyed

forward to the edge of the blood circle. Sure enough Kol could move past the force field "it must be so no

humans can pass, stay here until I get her out. Ok?" "sure" Shane said with a twinkle of mischief in his

eyes . Kol hesitated for a moment but then remembered their where lives at stake and dived down to the

bottom of the lake

Jeremy story

Jeremy slammed his car door shut he was outside an old factory 40minutes south of mystic fall and

guessed that this is where Elijah must be. He drew his stakes, hid his daggers in his coat, slammed on his

sunglasses and walked to the factory door with swag. Swigging open the door he stared at the original and

laughed this was too easy. Elijah was unconscious and pinned against a wall with millions of pieces of wood.

It was truly a sight his clothes were drenched in blood and there was a very large amount of blood in a pool

under him. Jeremy guessed that the vampire had died slowly from loss of blood but as he could only die

from the white oak tree he would be fine. From the looks of it he was just starting wake up again. Elijah

started moving and then at last open his eyes, they found Jeremy straight away and he was truly confused.

"Jeremy I would say I'm relieved to see you, but I'm still pinned to a wall and from the look of you it

doesn't look like you is going to save me." Elijah said quietly Jeremy smirked "you always were the

smartest brother." Elijah winched in pain "why Jeremy" "because Elijah you're a vampire, you kill people,

feed off the innocent and then taint them with compulsion it's not right." Jeremy saw panic in Elijah eyes

but only for a second and then in a blink of an eye he was fine. "I'm not what you think I am Jeremy, I

have helped your family, in the past you remember, I'm not Klaus. Jeremy watched him speak but really he

was coming up different ways he could kill him, "Elijah" Jeremy said sweetly "I am not the villain here, I'm

here to relive you from your evil ways, that's all. You will thank me for this, trust me" and with that Jeremy

pulled out a bottle of ash from the white oak and dagger that was behind his back. "So tell me Elijah"

Jeremy eye's flicked with a hint of maddens "do you feel death."

kol story

kol and never swam so fast before and it was lucky he was a vampire because he was sure any human

would have needed breath by now and would have dyed trying to get to the surface. Eventually he hit the

bottom where the smell of blood was intoxicating and his animalistic side nearly took over, but he focus on

bonnie. At the bottom of the river stood two tall rectangle boxes made of glass standing side by side, each

with a red button in them. One was closed shut with no water in it whatsoever with a badly bruised and

bleeding bonnie and the other was wide open.

Bonnie's eyes went from relief to alarm when she saw Kol. He had never seen the girl so broken, she was

always so strong and yet here she stood barley breathing, beaten, with no fight left in her. It hurt him to

see her like this. Kol raised his hands smiled to show he meant no harm, and mouthed the words "its ok,

I'm here to help". Bonnie stared then slowly nodded her head, and then pointed to the box next to her. Kol

swam into the box and the door shut immediately and drained of all the water. Kol looked at bonnie "can

you hear me" he said both hands pressed against the glass wall towards her. "yyyes kol I II Can hhhear

you. Kol was shocked to hear her speak with a stutter, someone really messed her up. He was getting

angry now whoever did this to her was going to pay. Wait did he really just think that he looked at bonnie

once more, yes, whoever hurt her was going down, kol style. "Kol" said bonnie weakly and awoke him from

his mind "it's ok bonnie I'm going to get us out of here ok, you will see everything is going to be ok. Bonnie

nodded again, this time stronger he could in her eyes that she was going to trust him completely. Kol

started to feel around the box for an opening when all of a sudden a Black screen appeared in front of their

boxes. Then a male voice began. "the button you see in each box opens the door to your friend but locks

you in, you have a time limit of 10 minutes to decide who will be set free, and who will be locked in. Once

locked in the box a poison will be released that can kill even an original, if you do not decide within the time

limit both doors will lock and you will both die. You may press the button as many times you like, so the

question is who will die for the other. And with that the screen changed into a clock and started the count

down, bonnie and kol both started into each other's eyes both terrified, "What" kol whispered


	3. klaus and tyler's view

**i'm sorry it's been so long :) i don't really like this chapter that much but please keep reviewing if i should continue  
p.s thakyou for the lovely reviews :)**

klaus point of view

Hospital, church, school, hospital, church, school. Klaus wasn't sure where to start looking for Caroline, he

started off driving to the school but then made a panic right turn and decided to go to the hospital seeing as

it was the biggest. Where would Hayley hide her without anyone noticing? Klaus was looking in every room,

every hall, opening every door, but his patients was wearing thin. "Come on Klaus think you're wasting

time" he said to himself after opening yet another empty supply cupboards. Slamming the door shut and

turning on his heels he and decided to try the school instead. The only things that keep him going was the

fact that it was Caroline he was trying to find, if he was saving anyone else he would have given up by now,

would have let them die. The school was just as annoying as the hospital, "nothing" he shouted as he

thumped his car door shut and started the engine. Klaus froze with alarm what if Hayley was lairing? What

if Caroline is somewhere else? It was possible the wolf had thrown Caroline somewhere else just to make

sure Klaus would never save her. No he couldn't think like that checking his watch he had already used up

40 minutes. His stomach turn and in vampire speed he drove to the church. Not even bothering to turn off

the car, he ran to the front of the building forced open the doors with all his might, Klaus took one look at

what was in front of him and his face dropped. The sight of her made him sick this was so twisted even by

his standards.

Tyler point of view

Tyler was overwhelm and fuming, how the hell was he going to find Rebecca everyone he thought had an

easy job, they all had direct places to go he had to find the original bitch, and all he got was that she was in

a house somewhere is mystic fall. Yer ok cause that is so simple. Not to mention Klaus the evil,

bloodsucking creep was saving his girl instead of him while he was left to ransack through people's houses,

all because Hayley was a selfish bitch. Tyler kicked the dirt in front of him as he left another empty house.

It seems like lately, no matter what happens he was the one getting hurt or having to do the dirty work.

Hayley turning on him, He and Caroline growing further and further apart, His mum dyin... Tyler choked on

the last thought, come on Tyler pull it together don't think about that now, you need to concentrate. The

thing was he could not stop feeling guilty, _HE_ should have saved his mum, _HE_ pushed Caroline away,_ HE _

was the reason 12 hybrids dyed. Tyler stoped in his track "Hang on" he said out loud this isn't my fault this

is Klaus he thought. Without him none of this would have happen, yer that's right it's _HIS _fault, Klaus tries

to hid it but he cares for his sister, he loves Rebecca,. Tyler smiled to himself, he realised he had a chance

to get revenge real revenge; he could make Klaus feel the same amount of pain he felt, by making Rebecca

suffer. Tyler eventually came out of his own monology he was waiting time, he quicken his pace, ripping

open doors like a hunter and Rebecca his prey.


End file.
